1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus that are capable of detecting an external proximity object, and particularly to a display device with a touch detection function and an electronic apparatus that are capable of detecting an external proximity object based on a change in electrostatic capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a touch detection device commonly called a touch panel that can detect an external proximity object has attracted attention. The touch panel is mounted on or integrated with a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, and is used in a display device with a touch detection function. The display device with the touch detection function displays various button images, for example, on the display device so as to allow information input by using the touch panel as a substitute for typical mechanical buttons. The display device with the touch detection function having the touch panel as described above does not need an input device, such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a keypad, and thus tends to be more widely used also in a computer, a portable information terminal, such as a mobile phone, and so on.
Several types of the touch detection device exist, such as an optical type, a resistance type, and an electrostatic capacitance type. Using the electrostatic capacitance type touch detection device in the portable information terminal, for example, can achieve apparatuses that have a relatively simple structure and consume low power. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-197576 (JP-A-2010-197576) discloses a touch panel in which a translucent electrode pattern is made invisible.
The display device with the touch detection function is further required to have lower-resistance touch detection electrodes to achieve a smaller thickness, a larger screen size, or a higher definition. A translucent conductive oxide such as indium tin oxide (ITO) is used as a material of translucent electrodes for the touch detection electrodes. An electrically conductive material such as a metallic material is effectively used for reducing the resistance of the touch detection electrodes. However, using the electrically conductive material such as a metallic material can cause a moire pattern to be seen due to interference between pixels of the display device and the electrically conductive material such as a metallic material.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device with a touch detection function and an electronic apparatus that can reduce the possibility of a moire pattern being seen, while including touch detection electrodes of an electrically conductive material such as a metallic material.